


Lost Boys

by summerinjun



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Hurt, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Multi shit stan these babies, Neverland, Peter Pan - Freeform, Troubled pasts, graphic violence and angst, mentions and maybe memories of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerinjun/pseuds/summerinjun
Summary: 15 boys escaped whatever horrible past they had, whether it be abuse, mental illness, etc. Their knight in shining armor, or rather their magical young friend, takes them to a peaceful and beautiful place.Huang Renjun is finally rescued and brought there one day, but everything changes once he comes. Trials of love, loyalty, and hidden lies may break up the sacred peace on the island, costing them more than any of the boys could imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note:  
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ABUSE. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AND I ADVISE YOU NOT TO IF THIS IS SOMETHING THAT MAY TRIGGER ANY UNWANTED THOUGHTS. Throughout this story as well, there will be flashbacks and reaccountants of very sensitive topics. However, past that, I hope you enjoy this story!

The hand connected with Renjun’s cheek, and he was thrown back, face stinging. “You’re a fucking idiot! You know that?” The man in front of him roared angrily, and Renjun could only nod, heart racing.

 

“Use your words, you dumbass!” He screamed, and Renjun muttered out a “Yes, sir.” 

“You infuriate me. Every time I look at you I just want to hit you.” The man snarled, pacing back and forth.

 

“I know. I’m sorry- let’s just get you to bed..” Renjun tried to take his sleeve, but the man moved his arm. “Were you gonna hit me?” He leaned close, and Renjun could practically smell the alcohol. He gagged and turned his head, earning himself another slap.

 

“You disrespectful, no good kid! Who do you think you are?” The man shook with drunken fury, and he threw the door open. “Get out of my house.”

 

“No, don’t-” a women behind him wept, “What are you doing- you’re drunk again.” She tried to guide him away, but he whirled around, tossing her against the stairs.

 

“Leave her alone, Dad.” Renjun caught his arm from dealing another blow. His mom cried quietly behind him, kneeling on the floor. “How about you leave  _ me _ alone, huh? I never wanted you anyway!” His dad yelled, eyes wide and bloodshot. He pushed Renjun, who tumbled outside onto the cold, sharp stone path. He screamed a hundred cuss words, kicking and dealing blows. Renjun cried out, crawling up the steps as his dad slammed the door in his face.

 

“Dad,  _ please _ .” He begged, tears running down his face as he pounded on the door. Blood ran down from a cut on his head, and his muscles ached with bruises. When he received no response, Renjun slumped down against the door, weeping tiredly. The wind caused him to shiver uncontrollably, and he gathered his dirty flannel around his frame, desperate for warmth and comfort.

 

He was cold, tired, and weak as he lay there, waiting for his parents to finally open the door like they always ended up doing. But the door never moved.

 

“Someone help me,  _ please _ ,” Renjun begged quietly, gazing up at a large star in the sky. It seemed to shine the brightest among the others, which hid behind dark, foggy clouds. Renjun gained a sliver of hope as he felt his heavy eyelids close.

 

Somewhere, somewhere hazy and bright, he heard someone call his name. He couldn’t see anything, but it was warm and sweet. There was something comforting about it.

 

“ _ Huang Renjun. Wake up _ .”

 

“Will you rescue me?” Renjun murmured, “Will you help me?”

 

_ “I will, Huang Renjun. But you must wake up _ . Wake up!”

 

Renjun’s head snapped up, his eyes opening slowly. Disappointment filled him when he realized it was a dream. He moved to lay back down, when a voice asked, “Huang Renjun?”

 

He looked over to the left slowly, and a young boy smiled at him. “Hi.”

 

“Who are you, and how do you know me?” Renjun asked suspiciously, trying to move his cold limbs to sit up.

 

“I.. I’m called many things. But I’m here because I heard you calling.” The brown haired boy smiled again, and Renjun’s icy expression faltered. “How..I don’t understand..”

 

“You don’t have to.” The Boy stood and held a soft, flawless hand out, “But are you willing to give up everything to leave this place?”

 

Renjun hesitated, looking up at him. “I didn’t mean to call you..and I can’t leave here.” The Boy tilted his head as he said, “You called out, and I heard it. So I am here to answer you if that is want you want. You  _ do  _ want to go, don’t you?”

 

Renjun’s expression broke as he whispered, “ _ Yes _ . Desperately.”

 

“Then, we will go.” The Boy smiled, hand still outreached. Renjun gingerly took it, flinching at the touch of the burning sensation from his skin. “Close your eyes if you get sick easily. But keep them open if you want to see the world in a whole new light.” The Boy told him softly.

 

There was something about him that Renjun trusted. Something about him made Renjun want to spill all of his sorrows and problems and seek comfort from him.

 

“You’re not kidnapping me? Is this illegal?”

 

“I suppose China could think so, if you abide by their laws. But where we’re going, no. Far from it.” He smiled, eyes clear and bright as he began to go up. Renjun didn’t even realize what was happening until he looked down. His legs dangled over his roof, and he was floating upwards. It wasn’t painful or scary, per se, but he let out a yelp of surprise, snapping his head upright.

 

“You’re safe.” The Boy promised, “And this is how we get to our destination.”

 

“By  _ flying _ ?” Renjun squeaked, “I must still be sleeping.. I have to be..”

 

“It may seem like a dream, but you’re far from sleeping, Renjun.” He paused, “You have a bad view towards your house and city don’t you?”

 

“I do.” Renjun’s cheeks flamed, “Do you know  _ everything  _ about me?”

 

“I know you called. I know your name, and I know you were in distress, you little damsel.” His eyes sparkled teasingly, though his tone was understanding. “Now shut up for a minute and look back down.  _ Trust me _ .”

 

Renjun hesitated before following the boy’s gaze down, and his breath hitched. Unlike the images of fighting, screaming, blood, and ignorance that he normally felt from this place, he saw peace and calmness. The streets were quiet and empty, the moonlight reflecting off of glass windows to create thin beams. As they flew higher, the city grew smaller, surrounded by fog and sparkling stars.”It’s..pretty.” Renjun swallowed, and the boy turned his head until they looked at each other.

 

“Wait till you see what comes next. Don’t forget what you are leaving behind, Renjun. It’s a sacrifice that you must be willing to make.”

 

“I am.” Renjun promised, eyes wide. “I’m ready to go.”

 

“Alright. Then another thing.. don’t forget that there is always a different view on everything. People will not always see things the way you do, and vice versa . You need to remember this, ok?”

 

“I can do that.” He told him, heart light as he dangled in the sky. The Boy gently pushed him through a cloud and towards the brightest star. Renjun clenched his eyes shut against the glaring light, wincing.

 

“We’re here.” The soft voice returned again, his breath gentle and warm against Renjun’s ear. Slowly, Renjun opened his eyes again, his fear melting away as he looked down from the sky.

 

They soared across a large island, bright green with fresh trees, sparkling lakes and falls, and a variety of colored fruits and flowers. Dark, mysterious looking cliffs and rocks covered a side of the island, but all of it seemed to dazzle and compliment the entire place. He already felt at peace.

 

The Boy smiled, taking his hand again as they flew down.

 

“Huang Renjun, welcome to Neverland.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Their feet landed on the soft grass, and Renjun resisted the urge to run his hand over it as he looked around, admiring and shocked.

 

“Never what?” He breathed, and the Boy smiled, “Neverland. A place where you can be free of all your past troubles.”

 

“It’s beautiful.” Renjun said, then laughed, a foreign sound to him. “It’s  _ amazing _ !”

 

“It’ll be better once you’re shown all of it. But first, we have work to do.” The Boy put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly. Renjun waited expectantly before he heard shouts and laughter in the distance. A parade of footsteps stomped through the forest and into the clearing where Renjun and the Boy stood.

 

A line of boys, still chattering and giggling, surrounded the two, eyes lighting up in interest. Renjun noticed that one tall boy with dark hair flew gracefully past the others to stand next to the Boy.

 

“Well, Huang Renjun. Meet the Lost Boys.” The Boy grinned as the boys let out a friendly shout. “Like you, they are here to leave behind their past. And I’ll leave it up to them to tell you how it is.”

 

“It’s incredibly fun,” a silver haired boy smirked cutely. 

 

“Trust us, you’ll love it here!” A brunette told him kindly, his eyes sparkling with fun. “We all live here, with delicious food and peace.”

 

Renjun stood there in shock, eyes welling up with tears. It seemed too good to be true.

 

“I’ll let them show you around.” The Boy told him, “They’ll introduce themselves and show you how it works here.” He moved to leave, but Renjun clutched at his arm. 

 

“Wait. What am I supposed to call you?” 

 

“They’ll tell you that real names don’t matter. Mine, however, is Na Jaemin. Everyone here can call me whatever they want, though I usually go by Jaemin.” Jaemin smiled again, and he turned to the tall boy next to him. 

 

“Jeno, lets go.” Jeno and Jaemin jumped towards the sky, rising smoothly until they were out of sight. Renjun felt a sudden pang of loneliness.

 

“Follow us, and we’ll talk on the way there.” A boy told him, leading the charge as they walked back into the forest. “The names Mark, second oldest here. Most mature too.”

 

“You wish,” a tall boy scoffed, his face small and young. “Don’t make me tickle you, our youngest Jisung!” Another boy tapped on Jisung teasingly. 

 

“Why don’t we fly to the place?” Renjun inquired, and Mark turned back to explain, “Jaemin doesn’t mind us flying, but he told us we should walk often so we don’t forget how to.” The Lost Boys giggled as if that was a silly thought, which Renjun did not think it was.

 

“How many of you are there?” He asked, dazed as he followed them past a lake. 

 

“15, not including you or Jaemin. But 16 since you’re here! You’re one of us now,” a slender boy smiled.

 

“I know it’s new and confusing,” Mark told him, “we’ve all felt it. But there’s a way to help you.. ah, here we are!”

 

The group stopped in front of three large houses, made from a mix of trees, stones, and other plants and material. “So. There’s three houses as you can see.”

 

“No shit.” The youngest smirked playfully, and Mark swatted at him. “We’re divided into different groups, which Jaemin chose, and that’s who you sleep with. It’s like your own little clan.”

 

“We even came up with names.” A boy piped up. “Ours,” he stood with a smaller group a couple feet from them, “ We called The Boyz.”

 

“The boys? Like Lost Boys?”

 

“Boys with a Z.” The boy corrected, still smiling as if this was a common error.

 

“My name is Changbin.” Changbin grinned and pointed to his house, “we’re the Stray Kids.”

 

Renjun had no idea who came up with the strange names, but he bit back a smart remark and smiled at Changbin.

 

“And we,” Mark gestured grandly, “Are the Dreamies!”

 

“..dreamies?” Renjun squinted. “See, I told you, Mark, this always happens. No one gets your name, like,  _ ever _ .” Jisung sighed, and Mark’s smiled faded.

 

“It’s nice,” Renjun reassured him hurriedly, eager to be pleasant to his new friends. “Where am I?”

 

“You must be special because Jaemin left you with us.” A boy beside Mark winked, and the other two groups groaned. “Like your house is all that special!” The boy with silver hair shook his head, but to Renjun’s surprise no one was actually mad. They were..joking.

 

“Maybe we should wear our outfits so he can get used to our names,” one of the Boyz noticed his hesitation, and there was a loud chorus of agreement, all of them scurrying into their houses. Renjun could only stare at their retreating backs as he stood alone, still shaken.

 

_ Was he actually here? Was he actually free and safe?  _

 

Jisung popped out first, wearing a navy colored outfit. His name was embroidered on the left side of his T-shirt, and he beamed cutely at Renjun while waiting for the elders. 

 

After a moment, a few Stray Kids walked out in complete, clean white. Gold letters stood out on their top, and Renjun read the names of Hyunjin, I.N, and Felix.

 

The Boyz let out whoops as they thundered out, dressed in what looked like a school uniform. Numbers covered the back of their jacket, their names boldly above the number. Haknyeon, Hwall, Sunwoo, and Eric.

 

The rest of the boys came out dressed in their house’s clothes, and Renjun read the rest of their names. Haechan, Han, Seungmin, and Chenle.

 

“These clothes were made for us.” Chenle told him, “and I’m sure you’ll get one too.”

 

“We usually wear other clothes except for certain meetings or new arrivals,” Haechan reassured him. “Yeah, he doesn’t want to be looking like an old sailor,” Sunwoo teased. “Well excuse me if I don’t want to look like a pre-pubescent school boy,” Haechan shot back sassily.

 

“It looks like you’re wannabe angels.” Renjun told the Stray Kids, and everyone paused. Renjun felt a blush grow on his cheeks as he wondered if he’d gone too far, but suddenly everyone erupted into laughter. 

 

“That’s what  _ I said _ !” Chenle laughed, laughter squealing and high. Renjun smiled, and Haechan hit his back lightly in amusement. “Yeah, where’s your halo?” Hwall giggled.

 

“We don’t have head accessories, because we aren’t extra,  _ Mark _ .” Changbin defended his house, turning to look at the eldest Dream. Even the Dreamies took a moment to look accusingly at Mark, who retorted, “They’re  _ matching hats _ , and they fit our concept. Plus they have our house on it. You’re just jealous that Jaemin let us.”

 

The rest of the Dreamies nodded immediately, and everyone laughed again.

 

“I think you’ll fit right in.” Jisung whispered to Renjun, who smiled again. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who have read my previous stories( and ily) y’all better appreciate cause it’s finally something remotely happy and light lmao. And to everyone who might read this thank you♡ Love you, and I hope to update soon?


	3. Chapter 3

Renjun sat on a log next to Chenle, smiling as he listened to the others laugh and talk loudly. They all sat around a fire, eating fruits, breads, and chicken.

 

“Where’s Jaemin?” Renjun quietly asked Chenle, who leaned towards him, still munching on a mango. “Out with Jeno probably, doing whatever work they do. We don’t ask, and they don’t tell us. It’s no big deal. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

 

Renjun nodded and sat back, looking around anxiously. He liked this new group of boys, but he couldn’t help but long for the familiar and calming face.

 

“So, what do you like to do?” Mark asked, before correcting himself, “what  _ would _ you like to do here?”

 

“I’m not sure yet. I like drawing,” Renjun said softly, smiling. “What do you like to do?”

 

“I like to play and have fun.” Felix stretched his legs out, freckles almost glowing on his face.

 

“Well what did you all do before you came here?”

 

Everyone turned to look at him, silence falling over the group. Renjun looked at the staring eyes, suddenly sweating. Changbin looked sympathetically at him, “we don’t mention our pasts here, Renjun.”

 

“Why-?”

 

“We left it for a reason. And it upsets people to bring it up. We don’t talk about it, we don’t ask Jaemin or Jeno. That’s why a lot of us changed our names once we got here. A fresh start.” Changbin told him, and everyone nodded.

 

“Oh. Ok.” Renjun said nervously, “that makes sense.”

 

“Of course it does.” Sunwoo agreed, picking at his chicken. “Do you want to change your name?”

 

“I..” Renjun trailed off when he heard some noises. It sounded like light twinkling, and he looked in the air expectantly.

 

Two shadows gently landed onto the dirt, and Jaemin walked out, followed by the boy everyone called Jeno.

 

“How is our newest member?” Jaemin smiled, standing by Renjun. “It’s really nice. Everyone is friendly,” Renjun replied sincerely. 

 

“Glad to hear it.” Jaemin clapped him on the shoulder. “You want some rest now? It’s been a shocking and exhausting day for you, I’m sure.”

 

“Ah! Let’s show him his bed!” Chenle said excitedly, jumping up.

 

“Actually, I was hoping to talk to you for a few minutes, Jaemin.” Renjun said quietly, and the boys sat there expectantly.

 

“Alone,” Jaemin laughed, waving his hand. “Go play or go to your houses for a little. I’ll send Renjun over when we’re done.”

 

“Sweet!” I.N was up first, soaring a few feet above the ground as he flew through the woods. The rest of the Stray Kids followed him- Changbin shouting at him to slow down.

 

The Boyz dances and paraded their way in the opposite direction, hollering happily. 

 

“Can’t we stay?” Haechan pouted, “He’s part of our house..  _ and _ you let Jeno stay!”

 

“We both know that’s different, kiddo.” Mark pulled him by the arms, struggling to fly with the resisting boy. Haechan eventually gave up, floating away with the others.

 

“So?” Jaemin turned to Renjun, “how about I take you somewhere so we can talk?”

 

Renjun nodded shyly. Jeno looked at him warily before flying up into the night sky. “Come on. Lift up and forget your worries. Let your mind and heart soar, and just  _ fly _ .” Jaemin told him, already in the air.

 

Renjun took a deep breath, trying to follow his instructions. He imagined this world, living in it forever, with Jaemin and the boys. Free.

 

He felt his legs lift off of the ground, and he slowly smiled. “Good job!” Jaemin praised, clapping.

 

_ You’re no good. You’re a worthless piece of shit. _

 

Renjun’s eyes bolted open, and his mind clouding with dark memories.

 

_ Why don’t you just die? _

 

He let out a sob, and to his horror, he began to fall back down with no way of stopping. His arms and legs flailed, his eyes wide with fear.

 

“Renjun!”

 

Jaemin swooped under him and caught the boy, gently lowering him to the ground. Renjun stared into his eyes, reassuring and warm. 

 

“Are you alright?” Jaemin asked. “I know it’s hard at first, but you can get better at it.”

 

“I’m-I’m fine.” Renjun swallowed, letting go of Jaemin reluctantly. “Jeno!” Jaemin called, “I think he needs some help!”

 

Jeno let out a long sigh before lowering to the ground. His cool eyes looked Renjun over, who nervously put his hands into his ripped pockets.

 

Presently, Renjun felt himself lift again, and he began to fly slowly. Jaemin smiled and flew ahead, leading him to an unknown place. Jeno flew close to Renjun, lying comfortably on his back as he kept an eye on Renjun. Renjun felt uncomfortable from Jeno’s gaze, but his skin tingled, and he wondered what Jeno was doing to him.

 

Jaemin landed on a cliff, and Jeno set Renjun down carefully. “Thanks.”

 

Jeno nodded, scurrying over to stand by Jaemin again.

 

“So how come Jeno stays with you?” Renjun wondered. Jaemin smiled, “Jealous, Huang Renjun? He helps me a lot.. but of course it’s up to him if he wants to say more.”

 

Jeno stayed silent.

 

“Now. What did you want to talk about?” Jaemin sat down, legs dangling off of the side of the cliff.

 

“I..well I don’t know! I have so many questions still.” Renjun sat next to him once Jaemin beckoned him.

 

“Why am I here? Why isn’t everyone who suffers?”

 

“I told you- because you called me. I hear the best calls, and I bring those who need it and deserve it the most.”

 

“Well how does this work?” Renjun asked, “do we stay here all our life? Does time even work here?”

 

“Time can work here if one wants it to. As for you..well you can stay here for as long as you want.” Jaemin said softly, hands around Renjun. “Have you picked a name out yet?”

 

“I think I want to keep my name. I.. I like it.” Renjun admitted, and Jaemin shrugged understandingly. “That’s alright, you can be called whatever you like, Renjun.”

 

Beside them, Jeno huffed angrily. Renjun and Jaemin watched him fly off silently. “What’s wrong with him?” Renjun pondered, before covering his mouth, afraid he had been rude.

 

“He’s has a rough time. He actually likes you even if it doesn’t seem like it.” Jaemin reassured him, “it’s just been hard.”

 

“I thought everything was perfect here,” Renjun was confused. 

 

“It..it’s complicated.” Jaemin hesitated before rising up. “I think that’s enough for now. You should get some sleep.”

 

“Ok..” Renjun said reluctantly. 

 

“Goodnight, Injunnie.”

 

He barely blinked, but suddenly he was standing in his house with the Dreamies. He looked down to see himself wearing cotton pajamas, and he felt its softness wonderingly. 

 

“How’d it go?” Jisung asked excitedly, floating around the room. 

 

“I feel more confused than before,” Renjun admitted, smiling at their antics. Mark nodded understandingly, pulling Jisung down to his bed. “Sometimes I don’t get anything either,” the elder laughed. “Bed, kiddos.” 

 

Chenle, Haechan, and Jisung grumbled their way under the covers as Mark led Renjun to his own bed.

 

“Here you go.” Mark smiled, and Renjun looked at the soft comfort, amazed. “Thank you, Mark. It’s really nice here.”

 

Mark grinned again, and Renjun wondered if there was ever a time when no one smiled here. “Anytime. Always feel free to talk to me if you want! I’ll be here.”

 

“I’m glad. You know, I don’t think I’ll mind spending eternity with you, Mark.” Renjun sat on his bed, looking earnestly into the elder’s eyes. Mark gave him a strange look before smiling, but something seemed sadder. “Goodnight then, Renjun!” He left Renjun alone in the bed with his thoughts.

 

Renjun fingered his blanket, mind still whirling, heart still beating like crazy. He was actually gone from China.. far from his father. He bit his lip as he remembered his mother alone, hoping desperately that she was alright. 

 

This place seemed like a dream..a magical, too-good-to-be-true dream. Yet something still seemed off about this place and the people. Renjun decided to close his eyes and embrace the dream, even if just for tonight. Tomorrow, he would find out more; but for now, he would enjoy the sweet comfort that this magical world gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few slow chapters but I promise it’ll get better (if anyone even reads this lmao). I’m going on vacation soon so I won’t really post, but I hope to have a lot written for when I return! Thank you if your reading this, it means a lot ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DONT SLEEP ON The BOYZ COMEBACK, KEEPER IS A CUTE ASS SONG AND ITS AMAZING
> 
> ALSO BE READY FOR STRAY KIDS COMEBACK NEXT MONTH!
> 
> ALSO NCT DREAM (IDK ANY NEWS BUT DONT SLEEP ON THOSE TALENTED BEAUTIES)

~~~~“Wake UP, RENJUN!”

 

Renjun’s eyes flew open at the loud voice, instantly scrambling out of bed. He stopped short once he noticed the three pairs of eyes staring at him.

 

“Good morning, Renjun!” Haechan said cheerfully, sitting on the floor with Chenle and Jisung. Renjun rubbed his eyes, trying not to show his annoyance.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“You’ve been asleep for _ages_ ,” Jisung complained, “Can’t we get up and have some fun?”

 

Renjun stood, still trying to get used to the lights. “Where’s everyone else?”

 

“Mark went somewhere with the older boys, and everyone else is playing.” Chenle told him, eyes expectant.

 

“Ok fine,” Renjun let a smile slip up,” What should we do?”

 

He instantly regretted asking that question, and in such a friendly way. Haechan smirked and flew upwards, Chenle and Jisung twirling after him.

 

He curled up as the three boys mischievously flew about, Haechan coming back first. He held a bright yellow sweatshirt and some dark bottoms. “First, you need a new look. Out of those pajamas, and out of those dirty clothes!”

 

Renjun reached towards him to try on the clothes, but Jisung flew in front of him. “Wait! We have some more ideas.”

 

“I’m scared to know what those ideas might be..” Renjun stepped back, unsure of whether he was joking or sincerely afraid of what they would do.

 

Jisung only smiled cutely, holding up a box. “How do you feel about hair dye?”

  
  
  
  


Han and Hyunjin were throwing around a ball with the others when a shrill scream alerted them.

 

“That sounds like the Dreamies!” Hwall looked up, confused and annoyed. The boys silently thought about that statement for a moment.

 

“What the hell did they do to Renjun?” I.N bolted up, flying off to find the others. “Watch your mouth!” Seungmin warned him, flying past with a whoosh. I.N and Felix rolled their eyes, slapping at Eric as they came to the houses.

 

“Renjun? Haechan?” Sunwoo asked softly, still hovering in the air. “What are you doing?”

 

Before anyone could ask anything more, four boys flew out of the door. A bright flash of yellow stunned Han, who shielded his eyes.

 

“Get back here, Renjun!” Haechan was shouting, “It looks great!”

 

“You didn’t tell me I would look like a fricking minion!” Renjun shot back, struggling to turn in the air.

 

“You don’t!” Chenle protested, holding a pair of glasses as he followed Renjun. “Just.. _slow down_!” He tumbled into Renjun, Haechan colliding with the two. The three boys spun towards Jisung, who ducked out of the way on time to avoid falling down. They landed at Hyunjin’s feet and looked up shamefully.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

The Dreamies stood up and brushed themselves off. “We were giving Renjun a new look.” Haechan said cheerfully, “He doesn’t seem to appreciate it though.”

 

Renjun kept his gaze on the ground, pushing Chenle away as everyone surveyed his new appearance. He had light blonde hair now, which made him appear much more innocent. He wore a bright yellow sweatshirt and light blue jeans. Chenle forced a pair of golden rimmed glasses on his face, and Renjun quietly protested but didn’t move.

 

“You’re so.. _yellow_.”

 

“He’s bright!” Hyunjin elbowed Hwall. “And Renjun...you look nice.”

 

“Stop lying,” Renjun covered his face, “I look like the sun just gave birth.”

 

“I think you look nice!” I.N told him, “It makes you look soft.”

 

“Yeah,” Eric smiled, “You look like one of us now.”

 

Renjun finally let out a light laugh, and everyone looked shocked but happy.

 

“I made him laugh, right? It was me!” Eric whispered loudly, and I.N protested. “He didn’t laugh because of you!”

 

“Yes he did! Give us the point.” Eric looked to Hyunjin, who scowled, defeated. “Fine, we’ll give you our desserts..”

 

“Did you bet on me?” Renjun smiled, and everyone let out a chorus of “no’s”. Jisung piped up with a small “Yes”, and Haechan grabbed him in a lock, smiling innocently as he continued to shake his head.

 

Renjun laughed again, suddenly liking the sound of it. Haechan looked proud of himself, and he piped up, “Can we go do something fun now? Wanna explore the island?”

 

“Sure-“ Renjun had barely gotten out the word before the others were hollering and shouting happily as they flew up. Renjun felt exhausted already, but he mustered up energy to rise into the air with the others.

 

“I think I’m getting the hang of all this,” Renjun told Seungmin, who grinned encouragingly.

 

“To the caves!” Eric shouted gleefully, leading them towards the darker side of the island. “It looks really dark, but it’s actually amazing inside.” Chenle informed Renjun, who hurried to keep up.

 

They landed on the cliffs that Renjun and Jaemin had sat on the other day, and Renjun found that their bright clothing appeared to make them glow against the dark rock.

 

“Come in deeper,” Hwall encouraged, walking down through the maze of caves. Renjun’s mouth formed an O as he surveyed the crystals and gems that were embedded in the rock, making the walls and floors shimmer.

 

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed, absorbing the calm and quiet aura that the sparkling caves held. The other boys continued down a different tunnel, talking loudly as they joked. Their voices disappeared as Renjun stayed behind, still admiring the newfound place.

 

Renjun snapped back to reality, realizing he had been left alone. “Haechan?” Renjun murmured, legs moving quickly as he ran, turning corners and stumbling over stray rocks.

 

He soon found himself lost in the maze, staring at five different paths. “What am I supposed to do?” He sighed desperately, choosing the rightmost one. As he walked on, he heard voices, and he began to ran happily.

 

“Mark, I’ve told you already. There’s not much I can do.”

 

_Jaemin’s voice._

 

Renjun stopped, peering around a corner to see Jaemin, Jeno, Mark, Changbin, and Haknyeon all standing around a bright fire.

 

“I don’t want to leave them behind,” Mark was begging, “We need each other.”

 

Changbin and Haknyeon looked like they were about to cry, looking away from the two.

 

Jaemin’s expression was hard, but his eyes shook. “Mark, I’m sorry. I am. But your time is up. You three can’t stay anymore.”

 

Renjun presses himself against the cold wall, eyes wide as he listened to the conversation.

 

“I don’t want to go back..” Haknyeon whispered. “This place was supposed to be an escape- I thought we were _safe_!”

 

“You are. But you’re not going to be a teenager anymore.”

 

“Can’t you stop time?” Changbin asked, pleading. “Can’t you do _anything_?”

 

Jaemin hesitated before he shook his head. Mark looked up, almost accusing as he said, “You told Renjun that people stayed forever. No..you told _him_ that he could stay forever, didn’t you?”

 

Even Jeno turned to look at him, eyes filling with betrayal. Jaemin faltered but didn’t budge as he said, “I’ve done what I can for you three. I’ve tried my best to give you a peace, even if it doesn’t last forever.”

 

Mark, Changbin, and Haknyeon slowly stood, their faces holding a mixture of sadness, anger, and betrayal.

 

“Then you can take me tonight, after I say goodbye.” Changbin announced, “I don’t need to wait until next week. It’ll make me feel worse anyway.”

 

After a moment of silence and shock, Mark and Haknyeon murmured their agreement. Jaemin’s voice almost broke as he told them, “Ok. Come back here tonight then.”

 

The three elders nodded and began to walk away, their footsteps nearing Renjun. The Chinese boy flew back around a corner before landing, making sure his footsteps were loud as he called out, “Haechan?”

 

He bumped into the three, who quickly gained their composure as they faced him. “Renjun? Are you lost?” Mark asked, voice rough.

 

“Um, yeah.” Renjun forced a shy smile, “We were exploring, but they left me..”

 

“Typical kids.” Changbin shook his head, “Let’s go find them.”

 

“Why are you here?” Renjun strained to catch a glimpse of Jaemin and Jeno, but Mark put an arm around him, pushing him along.

 

“It’s a cool kids only meeting,” Haknyeon told him, and Renjun teased, “Then why was Mark there?”

 

That remark brought Renjun a tight chokehold from Mark and laughter from the other two. They soon found the others, but Renjun couldn’t get the conversation out of his mind. Neither could the three eldest, and as night drew near, the four boys anxiously waited.

 

Mark helped everyone get tucked in, even though Haechan complained loudly. “You never do this, Mark!”

 

Mark smiled slightly, hugging him anyway. “Aw, you know I love you guys though. I’ve had the best time with you.”

 

“Yes, Mark, we get it. You’re all touchy and sentimental,” Jisung snuggled under his blanket, sighing.

 

“I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you brats,” Mark finally said, standing reluctantly. Renjun knew there was more behind each hug that Mark gave, desperately wishing that he could bring it up.

 

Mark turned off the lights, muttering something that no one could hear before leaving quietly. Renjun waited until he heard the younger ones’ steady breathing before flying up to follow Mark.

 

He watched Mark wait outside of the houses, knowing the other two were saying their subtle goodbyes as well.

 

Renjun heard I.N’s loud squeals, and Han protesting against Changbin’s unexpected hugs. Felix’s laugh was deep as he held onto Seungmin, the two hiding behind Hyunjin.

 

He looked into The Boyz’ window and watched as Haknyeon tackled Eric and Sunwoo, wrapping them in a hug and planting kisses on their faces. Hwall was squirming in uncomfortable disgust, as he hugged their elder.

 

Renjun watched and listened to them, his heart aching and his mind whirling with unanswered questions. Eventually, the lights turned off, and Renjun followed the three boys in the dark silently, his heart pounding.

 

He stayed back as he watched the boys near the entrance of the cave. Mark flew in a spiral, arms open as he savored the freedom. Changbin looked down over the island, hovering beside Haknyeon, who floated lightly, hands trembling.

 

Haknyeon was the first to go into the cave, and the other boys unwillingly followed, a grim look on their faces. Renjun passed the shining walls, but they seemed to glow an angry and confusing red.

 

He hid behind the corner again as he watched the three walk up to Jaemin. Jeno didn’t appear to be there, and Renjun might’ve smiled had the situation not been so dark.

 

Jaemin’s face glowed from the bright light of the fire, the color almost white. The fire was extremely large, and it cast odd shadows onto the wall. “Hello.”

 

“Hi.”

 

There was an awkward moment of silence before Jaemin finally spoke. “Well, how do you want it to go? I’ve given you the options.”

 

“I’m not going back.” Changbin said, his voice shaky but dangerous. “And if I can benefit the kids then I’ll do that.”

 

All of these sentences only made Renjun more scared and confused. He made sure to be careful as he peered around again.

 

“Are you sure?” Jaemin asked, and the three nodded. “You’re right. You’ve given us more than we deserve. So we’ll take whatever and help them.” Mark said, voice clear as he looked straight at Jaemin.

 

“Please..protect them.”

 

“You know I always try.” Jaemin said, a genuine but sad smile on his face. “It’s been a pleasure, Mark, Haknyeon, and Changbin.”

 

The three nodded and locked hands, eyes clenching shut nervously. Renjun’s heart began to beat faster as he watched Jaemin walk towards them from the back.

 

“Thank you for visiting Neverland.” Jaemin whispered, and Renjun watched as his gentle hands shot out.

 

And pushed the three boys into the burning fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if there’s typos or anything lol, I hurried to write before I go on my trip! 
> 
> Yes, I was thinking of that time when Renjun had gorgeous blond hair and he wore a bright yellow top and he posed on that yellow triangle or wherever lol, TALK ABOUT A LOOK.
> 
> And yes. I was thinking of Mark’s Dream graduation when I wrote this, and he’s a 99 liner with Changbin and Haknyeon so.. that’s also why I only included teenage members in this, in case you were wondering all this time! I’ve been thinking too much about Dream not being a fixed unit :(  
> Thank you for reading though ♡ I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being gone for forever haha but I’m back hopefully so I can write more?

Renjun whirled back against the wall, unable to look anymore as he clamped a hand over his mouth. Tears ran down his face, and he turned to run away from the horrible sight.

 

Something stopped him, though, something tall and soft, and Renjun looked up into Jeno’s cool eyes. They flashed dark and dangerous as Jeno wrenched his arm towards his, throwing him towards the fire.

 

“Stop it!” Renjun screamed, squirming against Jeno’s grasp desperately. To Renjun’s surprise, Jeno pushed him on to the ground, just a few inches from the flames. He felt the heat radiating towards his face, and he nervously scrambled backwards.

 

“Found him sneaking around.” Jeno said roughly, and Jaemin looked down at him. Renjun blushed for a moment before realizing his right feelings.

 

“You killed them, didn’t you?” Renjun cried, “you killed them!”

 

He pulled himself to Jaemin, tears forming as he angrily shouted at him. “How could you? You brought me here, and I trusted you!  _ How _ , how could you do that to them? To the rest of the boys?”

 

Jaemin flinched slightly as Renjun’s blows landed on his chest, but he waved Jeno’s help away. “I know you won’t understand, Renjun, but it had to be done.”

 

“Don’t talk to me like I’m stupid!” Renjun pulled away, face full of disgust, “You lied to me, and to everyone else!”

 

“Do you really want to know, then?” Jaemin’s eyes flashed suddenly with anger, and Renjun stepped back carefully, suddenly filled with fear.

 

“If you really want to understand, then we’ll show you.” Jaemin hissed. He looked at Jeno, who gave him an uneasy glare. “C’mon, Jeno.”

 

The tall boy seemed to have no choice as he reluctantly took off, flying down the cave tunnel. Jaemin pushed Renjun forward gently, and Renjun followed Jeno nervously.

 

He hadn’t realized how bad he was at flying until he started following Jeno. The handsome boy sped through the different tunnels, turning sharply at different places. Jaemin followed at a slow pace behind him, and Renjun sped up, determined to get far away from the monster.

 

“Don’t be surprised,” Jaemin called behind him, but Renjun ignored him. He would follow them and then get out of this place.

 

Jeno turned another corner sharply, and Renjun sped around it, emotions still running through him. He flailed to a stop in front of a dark stone wall, alarmed by the sudden blockage. It was a dead end, but Jeno was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Jeno..?”

 

Jaemin crashed into Renjun, and both boys fell forward. Renjun screamed as he covered his face to avoid damage from the wall, but to his surprise he went right through it.

 

Renjun tingled but it wasn’t like the warm sensation he had felt when first entering Neverland. It was cold, and it felt like there were sharp needles poking into his skin. Renjun’s eyes crossed over as he tried to look around him, the swirling darkness making him dizzy. His hands grasped cool, empty air; his screams nothing compared to the roar of the darkness.

 

“Shut him up!” A voice complained. Probably Jeno. “It fucking hurts.”

 

“ _ I’m _ hurting you?” Renjun retorted, still trying to grasp for something as he spun. His feet touched something hard, and he fell onto the ground. Jeno and Jaemin landed softly next to him, and Renjun scrambled up, looking around. 

 

The new place was almost pitch black, save the fire that burned along the walls. 

 

“This looks like hell.” Renjun remarked, smirking. “It practically is.” Jaemin walked down, leaving Renjun speechless and alone.

 

“Wait!” Renjun tried to fly to catch up with them, but he tumbled on to the ground.

 

“No magic, no flying in here.” Jaemin said calmly, and he sounded the same yet so  _ different _ . 

 

“Why-?” They stopped around a large, dark pool.

 

“Get in.” Jeno told him, but Renjun shook his head. “For all I know, you could be trying to kill me. Like you did to the other three.”

 

Jaemin’s eyes flickered away from him, and he slowly slipped into the pool. “I’m in, ok? Look, you’re the one who wanted to know. So either get in or go back to your house.”

 

Renjun frowned but obeyed, and Jeno climbed in after him. The water was freezing, and the three boys shivered in the dim light.

 

“Close your eyes and go under.” Jaemin didn’t even wait to see if he would follow, the water enclosing over his head.

 

Jeno disappeared under the water as well, and Renjun followed suit. He held his breath under the cold water, looking at the other two boys. They stayed under, and Renjun was about to go back up for oxygen when Jeno held him back.

 

Renjun’s lungs burned as he struggled upwards, a useless action against the stronger boy.  _ They really are trying to kill me. _

 

Renjun heard a faint growling noise above the surface, but his vision was going hazy. A warm feeling overcame his body, a relief from the cold.

  
  


It seemed like a split second of darkness before Renjun was gasping for air, breaking the surface. He flailed in the water, panting and paddling against a strong current.

 

A smooth hand grabbed his and pulled up, sliding Renjun out onto dirt. Renjun coughed and gagged, feeling his body and wet clothes. That’s when he realized something.

 

He wasn’t wet.

 

His hair was completely dry, as were his clothes. He looked over at Jaemin and Jeno, who seemed to almost glow faintly. Renjun looked down to his own body again, which had the same aura, though not as faint as the other two.

 

Then he looked back into the water, where three familiar bodies lay.  _ Their _ bodies.

 

“Am I  _ dead _ ?” Renjun screeched, scrambling back against the water, heart pounding.

 

“Renjun, calm down.” Jaemin squatted next to him. “What’s happened- it’s ok. Your spirit has been separated from your body temporarily.”

 

“My-  _ what _ ?”

 

“Follow me, and we’ll explain more.” Jaemin walked down a dark pathway, and Renjun followed him again.

 

“You came here physically, like we all did. But you also have a soul or spirit inside of you, yes?”

 

“I guess so,” Renjun still had no idea what he was talking about.

 

“How do you think this place stays so fresh and perfect- looking? The island is fueled off of peoples’ energy or even souls.” Jaemin’s shoes padded softly on the grass. “It’s a safe haven, but like I’ve said, everything comes with a sacrifice. This island is controlled by a Thing, some sort of power. It helps keep everyone here safe from their past, but in return, we must leave after a certain age.

 

We’re lucky to have been given two options: to leave this island forever or give it our soul to benefit those still here. I think you know which one Haknyeon, Changbin, and Mark chose.”

 

“They..sacrificed themselves.” Renjun processed this carefully. His heart ached now.

 

“Yes. As will everyone else if they choose to do so later.” Jaemin nodded, looking at him sympathetically. 

 

“But...you said when they get older. How long have you been here?”

 

“Maybe 20 years?” Jaemin pondered it before saying, “Maybe 15. Either way, Jeno and I are still the same age as you.”

 

“How? Why does everyone else age except you two?”

 

Jeno looked away at that question, legs tensing up. “Just tell him. He’s your special star anyway.”

 

Renjun was about to ask what that meant when Jaemin turned to him, face serious.

 

“The reason you all grow when we don’t.. the reason we’ve been here like this is because, Renjun, Jeno and I aren’t really.. living like you.”

 

“What do you mean?” Renjun asked, fearful and disbelieving as Jaemin looked him square in the eye.

 

“Jeno and I are dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I find this chapter kind of dry, and it’s really short! And I’m sure ur even more confused lmao. But thank you for being amazing and reading my stuff, and I promise I’ll update soon ♡


	6. Chapted 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been forever I’m sorryy!   
> Please note though  
> There is a small part where it might seem a little gruesome? Aka it describes some death and body parts/ blood so if that’s not for you, just tell me and I can summarize this chapter for you!

“You’re-you’re  _ what _ ?” Renjun backed up, preparing to just fucking run. He was very much over this entire place.

 

“Listen, Renjun, before you bolt- just listen to us. Listen to  _ me _ .”

 

“Listen, listen, listen. How much more are you going to force me to believe you and your lies?” Renjun cried, shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

“I’m not forcing you, but I’m begging you, please try to understand!” Jaemin’s eyes seemed to darken to a deep, sad color, but Renjun shook it off. How much could a dead boy really feel anyway?

 

“Just..just say it then. I’m not saying that I’ll like whatever you’re going to tell me though.”

 

“Ok,” Jaemin looked relieved. “Tell me.. you know, if it gets too much.” Renjun was going to ask another question, but Jaemin turned to Jeno. Jeno usually looked dissatisfied or annoyed, but now he seemed more fearful as he closed his eyes, lips trembling. 

 

A bright light startled Renjun, and he closed his eyes.  _ Fuck, not again.  _

 

He opened them again, not even surprised that he was in a different setting. It was bright and cheery, and the sound of water slapping against the rocks roared in his ears as he looked down the cliffs that he stood on. The place seemed similar to Neverland, but something seemed different about it, and Renjun realized that it lacked the comforting magic and perfection that Neverland had.

 

“ _ Nana! _ ” 

 

Renjun turned around to see two boys scrambling up the rocks.

 

“ _ Wait for me! _ ”  _ The dark haired boy called, his long legs clumsily stumbling over rocks. _

 

“Jeno? Jeno, what are we doing?” Renjun reached a hand out to pull his arm, but his hand went right through Jeno, and he pulled back, arm tingling. Renjun followed quietly, confused.

 

_ “I brought you something special!” Jaemin smiled, shoving a packet of candy towards Jeno. Jeno’s eyes sparkled, and a bright smile lit up his face. _

 

Renjun thought he looked beautiful now.

 

_ “Thank you, Nana.” Jeno sat down, his legs dangling off the side of the cliff. His gaze directed towards the horizon, expression blanking in a troubled manner. “Did she do it again?” Jaemin asked softly, sitting down beside him. _

 

_ Jeno sighed, leaning his head on Jaemin’s shoulder, dark eyes shining sadly. “Yeah. She was calling her gang, but I ran out. Jae, I don’t think I can go back right now.” _

 

_ “That’s alright,” Jaemin’s hands ruffled Jeno’s hair. “You know I’ll always let you stay with me, even though I don’t have much. I’m sure my brother would be fine if you stayed for a long time too.” _

 

_ “I don’t want to be a burden. You don’t have enough as it is, and I’d only take everything.” _

 

_ “You mean like my favorite chicken?” Jaemin teased lightly, gently nudging Jeno. “I already said I was sorry! I didn’t know, and your brother told me that I could have it!” _

 

_ “He’s a jerk,” Jaemin said affectionately. “Plus,” Jeno continued, “You stole my good clothes for the next week or two as payback. So don’t you be complaining to me, Na Jaemin.” _

 

_ The two boys giggled lightly, sighing as they looked at the sky. _

 

Renjun smiled, suddenly feeling warm. What was so bad about this? He continued to watch the pair laugh softly and lay their heads on each other, and Renjun walked around contentedly.

 

A rustle down below startled him, and he peered over the side of the cliff, looking down into the growing darkness.

 

A head popped out from behind some rocks, then another and then another until there were at least 5 large figures climbing up the cliffs.

 

Renjun watched them, confused. As they got closer, he saw they were led by a woman. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, tattoos covered on her arms. There were some other markings on her face as well, similar ones also on the 4 other men behind her.

 

They all looked muscular and swift, expressions serious and dark.

 

They looked dangerous.

 

Renjun scrambled up, shouting at Jeno and Jaemin to get up.

 

“There’s some guys down there, and they’re coming up! You’re gonna get hurt!”

 

Renjun knew it was useless, but he continued to scream and try to take their hands, though he went right through them.

 

_ “JENO!” _

 

_ Finally, the two heads snapped up, fear spreading on the older boy’s face. _

 

_ “How’d she find us?” Jeno’s voice shook, and Jaemin grabbed his hand. “Let’s go.” _

 

_ They stood up quickly and started to run away from the nearing people. _

 

_ “Jeno, get your ass back here right now! I swear to god I’ll kill you myself!” The woman screamed, sliding over a large rock. _

 

_ Jeno and Jaemin reached the edge and started to climb down when a man grabbed a hold of Jeno’s collar, holding him back. _

 

_ Jaemin, who had begun to scale down, looked up, worried. He started to reach up for Jeno’s arm. At the last second, the man pulled up, and Jaemin tumbled forward, grabbing Jeno’s desperate hand right before he could fall. _

 

_ Jeno cried out from the sudden weight, struggling to hold his friend while also being partially choked by the man above him. The rest of the gang had arrived by now, and the woman stepped forward threateningly.  _

 

_ “What did I tell you about leaving?” She hissed to Jeno, squatting down and putting her face right next to his. Jeno flinched, turning his head from her smoky breath. _

 

_ “What did I tell you about involving others in this?” She yelled, slapping him. _

 

_ Jeno’s hand tightened around Jaemin’s, who was trying to find a place to put his feet. _

 

_ “Mom, I’m sorry,” Jeno choked out, “Please just let us get back up-“ _

 

_ “I’m sorry , I’m sorry, Mom I’m so sorry,” The woman mocked, “Don’t call me that. I don’t deserve to have someone so weak being called my son.” _

 

_ “You’re right, you don’t deserve him.” Jaemin called from below, still straining. “You’ll never know how sweet his smile is. You’ll never know how he laughs, or how he talks deeply, or how he jokes around. You’ll never know how he loves and loves only to have his heart broken by life. You’ll never experience that connection with him. And you know what? _

 

_ “You don’t deserve to ever see it. Jeno doesn’t deserve your abuse either.” _

 

_ Jaemin looked up at Jeno, smiling. “Jeno deserves better then that. He deserves the world-“ _

 

_ “You don’t get the fucking world.” A man snapped. “You get life’s hardships, and this brat got it whether he wants it or not.” _

 

_ “I already have my world,” Jeno murmured, fingers tightening around Jaemin again. They smiled again. _

 

_ “Your world is beautiful maybe,” the mom finally spoke again. She pulled Jeno up easily, Jaemin sliding up with him. “But no matter what you do, you’ll see that it’ll always fall apart.” _

 

_ She grabbed Jaemin, whose eyes widened in frantic worry as he found his fingers leaving Jeno’s. He looked into Jeno’s dark eyes, his expression broken and horrified. _

 

_ Jeno disappeared the next second, and Jaemin felt a rushing feeling flow through him. Then everything disappeared. _

 

_ “JAEMIN!” Jeno screamed, flying towards the boy. Two men held him back, and he was left screaming and flailing as he watched his mother drop Jaemin off the edge of the cliff like he weighed nothing. _

 

_ Like he was absolutely nothing. But he was  _ **_everything_ ** _. _

 

_ “What have you done? How could you?” Jeno screamed, trying to hit the woman. After a signal from her, the men dropped their arms, and Jeno flopped down in front of her, crying and begging and cursing. _

 

Renjun watched as the gang left, leaving Jeno alone in the dark, curled up on the cliff, still sobbing. Renjun felt a tear slip down his face, and he wiped it away angrily. He sniffed and walked toward the boy, cautious and confused. 

 

_ “Jaemin..” Jeno choked out, “Jaemin, why? Haven’t we suffered enough?” _

 

Renjun knelt down beside him. In the back of his head, he could hear his mother soothing him.

 

_ “It’s ok, baby. We’ll be ok.” _

 

_ “Mom, we should leave. We can’t stay like this! He’ll hurt us all!” _

 

_ “Renjun..baby, I can’t go. Even though your father has turned like this.. I made a promise. I made a promise to the man I loved that I would stay with him no matter how life treated him. No matter how much the darkness consumed him, no matter what happened to me.” _

 

_ “Why, Mom? Haven’t we suffered enough already? Aren’t you tired yet?” _

 

Tears spilled down Renjun’s face, and he didn’t wipe them away as he leaned towards Jeno, wrapping his arms around the boy. Like the other times, he went right through Jeno, but something seemed to change.

 

Jeno quieted, sighing tiredly. Renjun tried to give him all of his strength and love and comfort. He hoped it would work, even if all of this was in the past.

 

After another long silent moment, Renjun watched Jeno stand up and slowly make his way down the cliffs.

 

_ Jeno’s heart wasn’t gone. He wished that he could feel empty or numb, but he didn’t. He felt it all. The pain hurt so badly, and he kept clutching at his chest as he reached the ground. _

 

_ Despite his mind saying no, his heart screaming no, his legs protesting, Jeno found himself making his way over to him.  _

 

_ He wished that he looked peaceful, but he didn’t. Jaemin’s head was cracked open, blood and gore spilling out. His lips were stained, his clothes were dried red now. His legs were bent at abnormal positions, blood caked under his fingernails.  _

 

_ Jeno turned and threw up. _

 

Renjun wiped his mouth, still gagging. He couldn’t look at the sight, and clearly, neither could Jeno. He still could barely watch as Jeno half-carried, half-dragged Jaemin to the sea. 

 

_ Jeno brushed Jaemin’s hair out of his face, crying again. He wished he could be brave. _

 

_ “Nana..you can’t leave me.. we said we were never leaving each other.” Jeno whispered, holding him as he walked deeper into the water. _

 

_ Jeno lost his footing and slipped, falling under the water. He grabbed Jaemin, the two falling deeper together. _

 

Renjun dove in, swimming for the sinking boys. He could breathe underwater, but he couldn’t touch them or bring them to the surface.

 

He watched as Jeno closed his eyes. He was too ready, he was to willing to drown now. 

 

_ Jeno’s body went numb, then his mind, then his heart. The pain was gone. _

 

Renjun felt his heart drop, and he was screaming and splashing and suddenly, water was filling his lungs.

 

Renjun choked and flailed- he just wanted oxygen. Things were blurry, memories were flashing, pain was slamming into him.

  
  
  


Renjun dropped to the ground, gasping and clawing at his chest. Beside him, Jaemin and Jeno lay, frozen. Jaemin looked traumatized, and Jeno began to cry.

 

Renjun couldn’t breathe. He still felt like he was drowning, and now he was crying and shaking, and there was no way for oxygen to fill his panicked body now.

 

“Breathe. Breathe,” Jaemin bolted up next to him, grabbing his face in his hands. “It’s ok, it’s ok, it’s over.”

 

Renjun still shook, hyperventilating, and finally Jeno looked over at him.

 

“You’re safe,” Jaemin tried to reassure him, and Renjun wanted to believe it, he wanted to believe his presumed rescuer and comforting hero, the person who understood him.

 

But they were here, and they were dead, and so were Mark, Haknyeon, and Changbin, and where were the others? Where would they be later? Should he be back home?

 

Jaemin grabbed him and pulled him closer until his lips touched Renjun’s. Renjun’s heart stopped, and all of his thoughts vanished. It was weird, it was dangerous, it was beautiful.

 

Oxygen filled Renjun’s lungs. ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually do a lot of flashbacks, but I hope this was understandable! I have some different ideas but at the same time idk where this is gonna go haha, I hope you still like it though! Also I swear I ship norenmin I just prefer the renmin part of it more. (Though I used to just like Jeno and Renjun together) ALSO IM SORRY IF U CAME HERE FOR THE BOYZ AND STRAY KIDS I LOVE THEM A LOT BUT HAVENT FOCUSED ON THEM MUCH I will try to soon after we get some of the stuff explained more! I love u all （╹◡╹）♡ have a good day!


	7. Im sorry!

I said this on my seventeen story, and I’m sure lots  of people who read that also read this, but it applies for here too! And I wanna thank people for being sweet and supportive about it already! The good thing is I’ve gained more interest in writing already, I just need to find time for it!

 

Good afternoon/ morning my lovely readers! 

I know I haven’t updated in forever, and I apologize so much. And I have bad news:

 

it will continue to be like this. School is starting very soon, and I have a lot to do before it does. This year is my junior year too so it will be my busiest. All that means I will be so busy that I won’t have a lot of time to just think and write well like I used to. (By that I mean lots of time, not write well lolz rip me)

im also losing a lot of concentration on my stories because I’ve been stressed.

theres nothing I love more than writing and watching videos, but I want to be satisfied and happy with the material i post. I also want you all to enjoy it and love it too! 

I don’t want to feel pressured to have to post all the time, because that also means I’ll be so desperate to give you guys stuff that the chapters will be mediocre. And you all deserve better than that! I want to be happy and have time to write a good chapter that makes sense because I feel like I’m losing that? Idk. 

I wanted to let you know, because I know some people keep checking to see if ive updated, so I’m saying you don’t have to do that constantly. For at least a good month or two, I think I’ll only update maybe every other week or so. Idk yet. 

I will do my absolute best to not lose focus on all this and still continue this on a good basis. You all deserve the best, and I want you all to have that! So I’ll work hard to come back with lots of strong stuff, and I hope I get more free time to post a lot.

please don’t forget me :’) im not the best author but I try to do well, so I hope you can still read whatever I post every so often.

 

im babbling I’m sorry.

Lastly,

♡♡I LOVE YOU ALL!♡♡


	8. Chapter 7

“NOO!”

 

Eric bolted up, screaming and flailing as he entangled himself in the covers. Sunwoo scrambled to his side, trying to calm him down even without knowing the situation.

 

“Eric?” Sunwoo shouted, “Eric, calm down! Take a deep breath.”

 

Eric shuddered, trying to breath normally, and Sunwoo wrapped his arms around the maknae. “It’s ok, I’m here..”

 

Hwall groaned from the distant bed, rolling out of the covers grumpily. “What’s going on?”

 

“Eric had a bad dream,” Sunwoo explained, still holding the shaking boy. Hwall’s expression shifted, and he slowly came over to them. “It wasn’t real, baby,” he told him softly. “It’s ok. You’re safe here.”

 

“It felt  _ so real _ though,” Eric whispered, still curled in a ball. “I swear it did...Jaemin took Haknyeon, Mark, and Changbin; and they flew up to the… and then he pushed them off..and-and-“

 

“Youngjae. Breath,” Sunwoo smiled reassuringly. “What happened?”

 

“Wait.” Hwall interrupted. The two boys looked over at him.

 

“Where even  _ is _ Haknyeon?”

 

The three stared at their eldest’s bed, covers neatly folded, shoes still on the floor, but with nobody in it.

 

“Haknyeon?” Hwall asked aloud. “Are you playing a joke on us?”

 

Eric whined, tightening in Sunwoo’s embrace. “It’s..it’s alright.” Sunwoo said hesitantly. He didn’t sound convincing at all as he said, “Maybe he’s next door. Let’s go look, ok?”

 

“Ok..” Eric sighed,allowing Hwall to help him up. The trio walked outside, their feet padding softly on the fresh dirt. The sun was already beginning to rise, and Sunwoo tried to recall times and dates from the real world; after a moment, he decided it must be about 6 in the morning. He hoped that Changbin wouldn’t chew him out for waking them up.

 

“Hey. Stray kids? Open up.” Hwall announced, knocking on the doors. No one answered, and Sunwoo pushed aside to walk in the quiet, dark rooms. 

 

He turned on the lights, and all of the sleepy boys groaned. “Hey!” Felix muttered, burying under the covers more. Han chucked a pillow at Eric, who caught it indignantly. 

 

“What do you want?” Hyunjin rubbed his eyes,slowly getting accustomed to the bright glare. I.N only murmured and turned.

 

“Haknyeon wasn’t in our house. Did he sleep here?”

 

“Nope.” Hyunjin shrugged, turning back to his pillow. “If that’s all, then leave us alone..”

 

“No, where is he then?” Hwall demanded, and Seungmin finally sat up reluctantly. “We really don’t know, Hwall, I’m sorry. Wait until it’s later, and we can go look..maybe he’s out with Mark again.”

 

“Whatever.” Eric sighed, “Sorry we woke you. I’m surprised Changbin stayed asleep this entire time.. probably for the best..ok, we’ll see you later.” He finished his sentence with a whisper, going over to turn off the lights as the Kids snickered, both amused and tired.

 

His hand had just flipped the switch when a voice rang out in the dark. “Hold up.” Eric’s fingers hovered a moment before he turned the lights back on.

 

Han was sitting up now, his gaze staring over at Changbin’s bed.

 

His empty bed.

 

“Fuck. Fuck, where is  _ he _ ?” Felix stared, mouth hanging open. I.N climbed out of bed, finally hearing the distress in his hyungs’ voices. “Don’t tell me he’s missing too..” Hwall stated. Everyone stood, frozen and confused until Eric finally made a move.

 

“The Dreamies.” Eric’s eyes widened in realization, bolting out of the house. It only took a moment before the rest of the boys were rushing after him, pounding their way over. If the lights didn’t wake up the Dreamies, the noise surely would.

 

“Mark!” “Mark, where is he?” 

 

“Sleeping like the rest of us. Like you dumbasses should be too,” Haechan complained, putting the pillow over his head. 

 

“His bed is empty.” Sunwoo’s voice shook, and he yanked the covers off of him. Hyunjin was busy shaking Chenle and Jisung gently.

 

“And why should we care again?” Jisung asked sleepily, rubbing his small eyes.

 

“Because both Haknyeon and Changbin are gone as well,” Seungmin said seriously. Everyone finally became more alert, slowly sitting up or getting out of bed.

 

“And we don’t know where any of the old guys went?” Chenle asked, concern covering up his age joke. “No,” Hwall shook his head. “Eric said he had a dream similar to this though.”

 

“What if it’s real?” Felix proposed. “Real? Be realistic,” I.N frowned, but the Aussie shrugged. “Look where we’re at, Jeongin. Don’t use that realistic crap here.”

 

“Ok, so maybe it is real. Eric, tell us what happened,” Han encouraged. Eric looked nervous as he answered, “Well, it’s..like what’s happened. All ‘99 liners went missing with Jaemin, and he took them to the caves that we explore..but something happened to them- he.. I can’t really remember, but then-”

 

“Uhm. Hate to interrupt your prophecy and all..”

 

Everyone glared at Haechan, who put his hands up in defense. “Hey, it’s a real problem. It, uh, seems Renjun is missing too..?”

 

Silence filled the room as that observation set in, and then after a moment, everyone started talking at once.

 

“This is so suspicious.”

 

“What’s happening?”

 

“What do we do? Who do we find?”

 

“Where’d they fucking go?”

 

“GUYS.” Haechan yelled, and everyone stopped. “There’s only one thing to do then. Let’s go to that dumb cave network and see if they’re there.”

 

“That’ll take forever unless we know where we’re going.” Hyunjin pointed out, but Haechan protested stubbornly. “As the oldest, I’ll help lead the way-”

 

“Wait a second, aren’t I the oldest?” Hwall interrupted. “No, I am..aren’t I?” Hyunjin scrunched up his nose. “I’m pretty sure I am since everyone else is missing.” Haechan looked so sure of himself. “Well, that’s not fair! We’ve never said our real birthdays before..” Hwall trailed off, and Hyunjin chimed in with his agreement, looking pouty and petty.

 

“Alright-” Han interrupted, “I think we can all agree who’s most knowledgeable and mature. Get dressed and follow me then.”

 

“Now hold on a minute-”

 

“Hup, hup! Five minutes or you’re left behind,” Han told them, flying out. Grumbles were voiced, but soon the worry, excitement, and adrenaline was coursing through their veins; they flew together after Han with few complaints.

 

“When we get there.. Are we splitting up or what?” Jisung murmured, and Han nodded. “It’ll be much quicker. That’s why I asked you all to bring a bag of pebbles. We’ll just drop them behind us to mark which way we go. Let’s not go missing too.”

 

“Couldn’t have gotten some magic glowing flowers or something easier?” Eric sighed. “I don’t think we know what we’re doing.”

 

“Oh  _ please _ ,” Haechan retorted, “You kids brought way too much.” He pointed to their bulging backpacks.

 

“Lights. Water. Snacks. A blanket. Stones. A small knife. Sticks. A sweater-“

 

“Jesus, we aren’t going camping,” Han muttered. “Can never be too careful or prepared,” Chenle said seriously. Eric and he lagged behind, slow from carrying the bags now deemed useless.

 

“Whatever.” Sunwoo sighed. He sped ahead purposely, leaving the duo flailing and yelling after him.

 

After a few more minutes, the boys landed on the top of the cliffs. All of the voices quieted down, and everyone stood still, suddenly uncertain and afraid.

 

“O-ok..” Hyunjin stammered. “Group into houses and let’s go.”

 

“Right. Let’s, uh, meet back here in two hours?”

 

“Oh, c’mon, you know time is iffy here.” Haechan sighed. He turned to Jisung and Chenle, “Let’s go kiddos.”

 

“I don’t know why, but I feel worried,” Hwall muttered, “Something’s bound to go wrong with us, isn’t it?”

 

“Positivity,” I.N smiled, trailing after Han, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Felix. “Never land is a place of happiness! We’ll find ‘em.”

 

Hwall stepped forward then backwards, then back again. After a moment, Eric finally pushed him forward. “ _ I’m _ supposed to be scared, not you,” he mumbled. The trio’s footsteps echoed as they walked down the dark tunnels. They’d been here plenty of times; even so, they hadn’t been through all of it. 

 

The only noise was the occasional plunk of the pebble that Sunwoo dropped. “So what do you think happened to them?” Eric finally spoke. “Do you think they formed a secret band without us?”

 

“Maybe they’re having a grownup talk.”

 

“Renjun is around your age too, and he’s gone.”

 

“Well..maybe it’s because he’s new.”

 

“We didn’t get that when  _ we _ were new.”

 

“Well what do you want then?” Hwall whirled around, almost dropping the flashlight. “Do you want me to say that for some blatant reason Renjun is much more important than us? That Jaemin could kick us out at whatever time he wanted, and you’ll go right back to your hell of a life while he stays here with Jeno and Renjun in his little heaven?”

 

“Hwall.” Sunwoo said quietly, eyes sharpening. “Don’t.”

 

“What? I’m just stating the obvious. And who knows, maybe he already kicked out Haknyeon and the other two. Maybe if we don’t do something, he’ll do the same to us.”

 

“Hyunjoon.” Sunwoo stopped him. “If you’re suggesting treason then you may as well just leave Neverland entirely. We’re lucky to even  _ be _ here, so Jaemin can do whatever the hell he likes.”

 

“You’re telling me, you’re not the least bit suspicious? Curious? Annoyed? Scared?  _ Nothing _ ?” Hwall kept walking, ignoring their looks.

 

“I’m all of that. But we’re here aren’t we? With..with you and me and Ju and Eric.. I mean, aren’t you happy that we met? So why are you so worried about them?” Sunwoo hurried to catch up. Eric followed, in shock and silence as only his legs focused on moving.

 

“I’m worried about me-well, about all of us.” Hwall admitted. “They all have something, even the Kids seem strong, but what about us? Without Neverland, we’re nothing. Just like..before.”

 

“Not  _ nothing _ ,” Eric piped up. “Maybe we wouldn’t have met without Jaemin, but now we have, so..we’re together, and that’s good?” His tone sounded questioning, and he repeated, “That’s good.”

 

“Alright then,” Sunwoo smiled grimly. “Let’s promise that we won’t leave each other. If we ever go from Neverland, we’ll go together.”

 

“All four of us?” Hwall pondered this, nodding happily. “Ok, deal.”

 

“We’ll force Haknyeon to agree too once we find him,” Eric giggled.

 

“Let’s hurry then. I want to go back home with everyone soon.” Hwall sighed, picking up the pace just as quickly as he had slowed. Everyone was still deep in thought, and it took a few minutes of silence for everyone to stop and realize their mistake.

 

Silence.

 

“Sunwoo! The stones! Haven’t you been dropping them?” Hwall cried in dismay, whirling around to face the younger. Sunwoo slowly looked down at his hands, still clutching the very full bag. 

 

“How long since you stopped? How many turns and tunnels have we taken?” Eric asked desperately, looking around. “Since Hwall started talking back there..”  Sunwoo said, frowning. “I got distracted and stopped I guess..”

 

Hwall opened his mouth to reprimand him but closed it again, suddenly overwhelmed by guilt. “It’s..it’s ok.” He tried to reassure them all. “We can.. we’ll be fine. We know these caves pretty well.”

 

“Do we?” Eric sounded sarcastic, crossing his arms. “I already feel lost now.”

 

“It’s fine.” Hwall insisted. “We just need to find the older kids, and they’ll probably be with Jaemin, and then he’ll get us out of here.”

 

It made the most sense, and seemed to be the only option, so the Boyz continued on. Sunwoo began his stone task again, doing his best to stay on track.

 

He couldn’t help but feel worried for them all. He wanted to ignore the suspicious and worried thoughts, he wanted to believe in Jaemin, believe in this place and find Haknyeon.

 

But something still felt wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been forever and I apologize.. here’s a little filler chapter because no I haven’t forgotten about our lovely other kids, and next chapter is back to norenmin characters. I’m really behind *sweats* but I’m just so busy and low key gonna cry but it’s fine, pls leave comments and anything u wanna say, I always appreciate it! But anyway happy late bday to Hyunjae, Jisung( Han), and happy bday to Felix! Stan Nct, the boyz, and stray kids y’all don’t miss that talent! ily and goodnight


	9. Chapter 8

Renjun didn’t want to let go, but suddenly he found himself pulling away from his grasp, his touch, that strange spark that took his breath away while also giving him life. He didn’t know if he had pulled away unknowingly or if it had been Jaemin, but he was now sitting a few feet from him, breathing heavily. 

 

It turns out Jeno had been the one to pull him away, the boy standing up just as quickly as he had pulled Renjun away, an expressionless look on his face.

 

“Are you alright?” He murmured, directing his question to neither boy. Both Jaemin and Renjun nodded. Jaemin cast a glance over to the Chinese boy, voice soft as he said, “Renjun. Are you-? How..? Do you.. understand?” He seemed unsure of how to talk to him now, so insecure and unconfident.

 

“You both..died.” Renjun felt exhausted. “Like that?” 

 

The tears threatened to spill again, and Renjun shook his head as Jaemin nodded. “It was..well, it was horrible,” he admitted. “But what happened next was something we can’t really show or explain.”

 

“Hit me with it.” Renjun found himself shrugging, but he couldn’t stop the oddly nonchalant feeling. 

 

Jaemin opened his mouth, but his voice didn’t come out. Something that can’t be described, seen, or explained. Renjun could only feel and listen to the power and emotions of whatever being spoke for Jaemin and Jeno.

 

“Renjun.”

 

“Yes?” He swallowed, staring straight into Jaemin’s dazed face, the boy’s eyes unfocused.

 

“You’ve seen and heard what’s happened. You know now why what Mark, Changbin, and Haknyeon did was so important. For you, for everyone.”

 

“Their lives ensure that this island stays young. Stays hidden and safe and happy for the kids that come here, just like you.” The voice continued. 

 

“You..” Renjun stammered. “Who are you?”

 

“I am Jaemin. I am Jeno, I am you, and I am the rest of the other lost boys. I’m your hurt and bruises, and I am your comfort and safe arms. I am Neverland.”

 

Renjun could not figure that out even if his life depended on it. “So.. you control this place?”

 

“If you’d like to put it that way, sure.” The voice sounded tense now.

 

“What did you do to Jaemin and Jeno?” He whispered. “Why are they still here?”

 

“Like Jaemin for you, I saved them. Built them a land where they could live happily together. They wanted this for others as well, and more and more boys just like them were brought here. So you see, Huang Renjun, I am not the bad guy. You are safe here.”

 

“Until we’re forced to die or be sacrificed.” Renjun knew better than that, he knew that nothing good came without a cost. Nothing ever had for him. “What did you take from them?”

 

“You think too much of me,” it laughed. “I helped them- they’re grateful for it. What came with it does not matter now.”

 

“I think,” Renjun said after a moment, “That this world is not as perfect as you all make it seem. I think it’s actually more dangerous.”

 

“A wise boy,” Laughter again, but much more cynical. “But then again.. would you rather be back? To a place that was called home but never housed you? Those people may have made you live, but you’re as good as dead to them.”

 

Renjun faltered, his strong mask slipping away. It could sense that, taking advantage of him.

 

“Every bruise you got, each time your skin ripped against the stone wall, every single tear, and each pain ridden, broken wail that your mother let out-“

 

“Stop it. Stop. You’re not even real!” Renjun screamed. “You’re inside of Jaemin, you’re fake, and you’re a lie!”

 

“-Every single plea and beg, god, you begged didn’t you? You apologized and cried and just  _ begged _ . For your life, for your mom.. for him perhaps? Or perhaps you just wanted him dead.”

 

“No!” Renjun said desperately. “No, I didn’t- I never-“

 

“Every single blow brought you to your knees.” It sounded much too happy, and Renjun hated it. He hated him. “And you’re here now. You won’t leave until you have to.”

 

“No,” Renjun said stubbornly, wiping his sleeve against his eyes. “No, I’m leaving, I don’t care where I go. I’ll take everyone with me too!”

 

That goddamn laughter. Renjun could imagine a smirk on whatever face it had. “You can not leave without permission. And Jaemin will never let you go. He can’t.”

 

“Yes he will. If I tell him I know he will.”

 

“He wouldn’t dare. You might free Jaemin, you might free yourself and the rest of the boys, but Jaemin will never leave him.”

 

“Leave him?” Renjun sniffed, “Leave who? Why can’t we leave?” He demanded angrily.

 

His only response was another giggle. “Perhaps I  _ should _ take you back. By yourself so you can suffer again and again, all alone, while I keep everyone here-“

 

“Get out!” Renjun screamed. “Get out of him now! I don’t care what you have to say! Just leave!”

 

“You’ll always be begging, Huang Renjun, but you’ll never get what you really want.”

 

And he was gone.

 

Jaemin blinked for a moment, and Jeno moved from his previously frozen stance. “What happened?” Jaemin demanded. “What did he tell you?”

 

“What happened to you.. what it did for you..” Renjun swallowed, “it’s ok.”

 

“He did something to you. Why are you crying?” Jaemin asked softly. “What did he say?”

 

“ _ He _ ?” Renjun said quickly. “It’s a person?”

 

“He..not really.” Jaemin hesitated then helped him up. “Are you alright?”

 

“Can we leave?”

 

“What?”

 

“Can we leave.” Renjun said bluntly, surprised to see such a strange expression on their faces.

 

“We told you what happens when you get too old and-“

 

“Not that. I mean whenever. Can we all just leave Neverland?”

 

Jaemin looked uneasy. “Why do you want to do that? You know its secrets, yes, but it is still a safe haven. It’s comfort and happiness for the boys.”

 

Renjun looked at Jeno, stepping back toward him.”Are you..still inside him?” Jaemin made a surprised and hurt face. “No, Renjun, it’s  _ me _ ..don't be scared..”

 

“Jeno..? Is he really..?” Renjun found himself looking to the taller boy for help. Jeno briefly looked at him and nodded silently.

 

“Why are you saying this? Don’t you want to go then? You of all people know the secrets and dangers..it’s all an illusion then!” Renjun was too confused as Jaemin looked down.

 

“I.. we can’t though. Plus, we’d never be here without him. None of you would be- you’d all be suffering back there! Isn’t this better than that?” Jaemin almost pleaded, and Renjun felt his heart sink.

 

“I thought we were similar..I thought we could relate to each other and understand..” he murmured. “I don’t know why you don’t want to go, but I don’t think I can stay. I don’t think I  _ should _ . And I’m telling everyone else they can leave with me.”

 

“He won’t let you.” Jaemin whispered, almost sad.

 

“Why?” Renjun said angrily, clenching his fists. “What does ‘he’ have over us? You got me in here, you can get me back out.”

 

Jaemin looked him in the eyes. “And what if I don’t want you to leave?”

 

Renjun froze. “What?”

 

“You won’t go yet.” Jaemin straightened, face expressionless. “No one is leaving unless I let them. And I’m not letting you.”

 

“Jaemin!” Renjun gasped. “What are you- Why?”

 

It was a click snap, a blink, just a flash, but they were standing back in the caves again, out of whatever smaller world hidden inside of Neverland that they’d been in. Renjun was terrified of Jaemin’s unknown power now. “Follow me.”

 

“No,” Renjun protested, but his legs started moving. He cursed whatever magic was on this place. Everything was happening to fast, too much confusion and distrust, but he could only follow, awkward and angry.

 

“Who’s there?” Jeno asked aloud to the angry silence, and Renjun stared at him, wondering if someone was talking to him in his mind. Footsteps gave him the answer, and the trio ran into some boys, who were all talking loud.

 

“Jaemin!”

 

“Han? Seungmin?!”

 

“Renjun! We thought you were lost!” I.N grinned, giving him a small high five. The five Stray Kids all talked excitedly until Jaemin interrupted. “Why are you all here?”

 

“We were looking for you. Oh yea, Changbin, Mark, and Hak all are gone so we thought they’d be with you- are they not…?” Hyunjin trailed off as he surveyed his audience. Renjun looked over to see what Jaemin would say; he smiled a tight-lipped smile, “They’re out doing something together.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The air was heavy and silent before Jeno asked quietly, “Where are the other boys?”

 

“Somewhere in the caves, looking for you too. I fucking bet one of them is lost,” Seungmin laughed, feeling relief that everyone was safe.

 

The reality was that none of them were.

 

“Go home. Take Renjun with you.” Jaemin ordered the Kids, “I’ll go find everyone else.”

 

They agreed, waving goodbye as they started to go, just so oblivious to everything all; Renjun knew that they had no known reason to be suspicious. “Go,” Jaemin said, exchanging a look at Jeno before scurrying off. Jeno gently took Renjun’s arm, leading him out of the cave. “You’ll be safe.” The dark haired reassured slowly. “Jaemin wouldn’t hurt you.”

 

Renjun couldn’t agree with that, but he knew one thing. He’d seen it in Jaemin’s brief look:  _ I might not get hurt, but I’m not going anywhere. They’ll keep me here as long as they want, and no one will know the secret. No one gets to know. _

 

The only thing Renjun wondered was why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is kinda going everywhere, I’m sorry I’m trying to get it back together XD but thank u if anyone is still reading this, ily so much and I’m sorry it’s been forever! Let’s talk on twitter too and become mutuals @summer_in_jun


	10. Chapter 9

“Want to catch up on some sleep?” Jeno shoved the door open, prodding Renjun forward with his eyes. “Go on.”

 

“No.” Renjun turned around to face him. “Let me go.”

 

“You know I can’t do that. Now,” Jeno sighed, “Don’t make me frustrated.”

 

Outside, the Stray Kids chatted and ate food, laughing and yelling as they waited for their other friends to come back. The friends that never would.

 

“They deserve to know,” Renjun blurted quickly, “And you can’t keep me hostage here, if I wanna go I will, and if they want to, they can, and-“

 

Jeno stepped forward menacingly, his hands seemed to close into fists as he looked at Renjun. But he didn’t hit him; Jeno only sighed and put his hands down. “You know too much about us and..it.”

 

“I know too little. You’re not telling me everything, and you should after showing me all of this!” Renjun protested. Jeno’s eyes flashed as he hissed, “You think I wanted you to come here? To see that? I don’t. I don’t like you. But Jaemin does, and he needs you. So I can’t do anything about it, and I can’t do anything to you.”

 

“What does he need me for?” Renjun felt hurt, but it wasn’t the first time someone had hated him. “How special am I supposed to be?”

 

Jeno hesitated, then shook his head. “It’s not my place to say. Ask him yourself.”

 

“I hate him.” Renjun announced,finally going to sit on the bed like a angry child. “He’s no hero, and he didn’t rescue any of the other boys here.”

 

Jeno seemed offended at this, turning pinker as he said, “You don’t understand it at all, so don’t be saying words like that. When he comes back, you can do whatever you want. I’m sure he wouldn’t care what his precious one does.” Jeno huffed, slamming the door shut.

 

Renjun was left alone in darkness, save the slivers of sunlight slipping in through the cracks of the door. He was confused and tired and hungry- he didn’t think something like that could happen here. But it does, and it had, and Renjun leaped up off the bed.

 

His feet creaked on the floorboards, he now noticed that they looked scratched and worn out. He’d only been here for a little while, but it seemed the other Dreamies had been the only thing to light up this room. It seemed too empty now without their laughter and presence.

 

Renjun crept over to the back window, hidden behind large curtains and chairs- Chenle had showed it to him as his “secret” resting place. He grinned when it opened, and Renjun stuck his legs out.

 

In just a few seconds, he was free, closing the window quietly. Then he leaped away. His heart was burdened and confused, his mind swirling in thoughts, but he found his legs lifting slightly off of the ground as he ran over the grassy lands.

 

But everything looked different now- it wasn’t bright and fresh anymore, full of rescued youth and innocence. Renjun began to notice shadows in the forest, the suddenly unclear lakes, the duller colors of the flowers, and the caves’ eerie vibe. Neverland’s true form was beginning to show, and Renjun didn’t know if he liked it or not.

 

He skidded to a stop when he heard familiar voices. Instantly, he flew behind a large group of rocks by the river nearby, keeping his feet away from the edge. The water looked too cold to fall in today.

 

“ _Alright_ , Donghyuk,” Jaemin sounded exasperated. “I already told you, you’ll see Mark later.”

 

“But how long will he be gone?” Donghyuk whined, but he was given no response. “He’ll come back soon,” Chenle chirped, “We don’t need to worry, right Jaemin?”

 

“Of course not.” Renjun could practically see the dazzling, tempting smile from Jaemin. “Go back to the others. I’ll go find the Boyz, alright? Don’t worry.”

 

The three Dreamies complained again, but Renjun heard their footsteps quieting as they walked away in the distance.

 

Jaemin mumbled to himself, and Renjun strained to hear the words. “What am I gonna do?” Jaemin sighed. “How can I do that to Jeno.. for Renjun..”

 

His footsteps stopped, and his voice vanished. Renjun slowly peered his head over the rock to view the now empty field. Confused, he turned around.

 

“Looking for me?” Jaemin spoke, and Renjun almost lost his balance. A hand shot out to steady him before he could fall back, and Renjun looked into the dark eyes of Jaemin. “How did you- how?” Renjun stuttered, afraid to hold onto him, afraid to let go.

 

“Do you really think that I wouldn’t know that you escaped? On my island?”Jaemin almost smirked. “What are you doing here?” He pulled Renjun away, landing softly onto the grass.

 

“I already told you, I want to go.”

 

“And I already told you- you can’t.” Jaemin told him seriously.

 

“Please.” Renjun said quietly. “I don’t want to be trapped here anymore.”

 

“And you want to go back to your dad then?” Jaemin’s eyes flickered slightly. “Think about what you’re saying.”

 

“I am.” Renjun tried to keep an unwavering gaze. “Jaemin, we can all go back though, and live somewhere else. Somewhere without Neverland’s magic.”

 

“No.” Jaemin shook his head. “If I leave.. Neverland will fall apart..and everything here will die.”

 

“But, _Jaemin-_ ”

 

Jaemin glanced at Renjun again, taking notice of his flushed cheeks and tearful eyes. He murmured, “Do you really want to leave?”

 

Renjun nodded, and there was a heavy pause. “Fine.” Jaemin said stiffly. “You can leave later tonight then.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me. Don’t make me repeat it.” Jaemin had a cold expression, and Renjun’s strong expression wavered. “I...why…?”

 

“If you want to, then I shouldn’t hold you back. Meet outside your house after everyone’s asleep.” Jaemin said. “Don’t make me regret it.”

 

“Jae-“ Renjun watched him fly off, a dark and somber aura clearly around him. He stood still for a moment, letting the wind blow gently through his hair as he processed the changing reaction. Nothing made sense anymore.

  
  
  


“You’re what?” Chenle wailed, clinging onto Renjun.

 

“You can’t leave!” Jisung retorted, “Why would you want to leave? Isn’t it nice here?”

 

Renjun forced a small smile. “I’m sorry, guys.. you guys have been so fun and nice, but I need to go back now..”

 

“Renjun..” Chenle and Jisung pouted, hugging him sadly. The elder wrapped an arm around them, half choking, half affectionate. “Go to bed, ok? I just thought you three deserved to know..”

 

“I’ll miss you though!” Chenle said quietly. “Can’t you stay? Can’t Jaemin bring you back to visit us?”

 

“One day, I’ll see you again. I mean it,” Renjun promised, heart empty as he helped the two under their blankets. Jisung’s eyes were large as he stared up at Renjun, and the elder chuckled. “See you later. Go to sleep, ok?”

 

Renjun turned to the door, blocked by a lazily-sitting Haechan. “So.” Haechan swung around to face him in the dimly lit room. “You’re really going?”

 

“Yea.”

 

“No one’s ever left. Ever since you got here though, things have happened so quickly, and now Mark is missing?”

 

“He’s.. he’s not missing,” Renjun trailed off as Haechan got closer. “Then where is he? And why’re you leaving if this place is safe?”

 

“Jaemin has all the answers,” Renjun felt weak, “And..there’s more to Neverland then we think.”

 

“Because of you? Or because you found out its secrets?” Haechan’s voice was low, and Renjun said, “Look, I have to go, Haechan, you can ask Jaemin-“

 

“I’m asking you. Is there something going on? Because when you leave, and Mark is still.. busy, I’m in charge of the others. So if they’re my responsibility, and my own fucking life is important to me too, then I want to know what’s going on.”

 

“There’s something going on.” Renjun finally said. “Maybe it seems perfect here, but it’s not reality.”

 

“That’s the point.” Haechan countered. “To have somewhere where we can escape from the hard reality. Not good enough for you?”

 

“Not _real_ enough for me.” Renjun shook his head. “I don’t like living a lie.” Haechan took a deep breath then moved aside. “You’re different, you know that? I don’t think anyone’s going to forget you.”

 

“Thanks.” Renjun smiled, and Haechan returned it with a sad grin. “Alright, leave then. Good luck..going back.”

 

Both boys sombered up, and Renjun half-waved goodbye to him before stepping out. The door closed shut behind him, and all of the lights switched off with a silent snap.

 

“Goodbye,” He whispered to the dark houses, a sad and knowing smile on his face. He turned around and almost bumped into a dark figure.

 

“Shit!” Jeno hissed, shooting out a hand to stop Renjun from completely crashing into him. Renjun stepped back, stunned. “Where’s Jaemin?”

 

“He’s still out looking for the Boyz. So he sent me. Disappointed are you?” Jeno said bitterly. “I just wanted to talk to Jaemin again before I left,” Renjun explained before adding hurriedly, “I’m not disappointed.”

 

“You’re lying,” Jeno rolled his eyes. “Yea, you’re right.” Renjun finally snapped. “I don’t like you very much, even though I pity you. You’re rude and cold and you clearly hate me. But.. you haven’t lied to me, so.. I want to say thanks.”

 

“That seemed like a very rude compliment,” Jeno said sarcastically. His tone shifted. “How can you just leave?”

 

“How? How have _you_ not left yet?” Renjun protested, “It’s controlling and- it’s all a lie here!”

 

“I can’t leave.” Jeno said with a frown. “Can’t you think of Jaemin? Or just the other boys?”

 

“They enjoy it here. They’ll be fine,” Renjun insisted. He didn’t know if he was trying to persuade Jeno or himself.  “They’ll be fine.”

 

“And Jaemin? You think he’ll be fine?”

 

“What does it matter anymore? You care for him now, like you always do.” Renjun told him, trying desperately to be nice, to show he cared. Jeno didn’t seem to take it that way as he hissed,” You’re an idiot. You really think Jaemin doesn’t matter to you? He’s letting you _go_.”

 

“Because I asked him.”

 

“Because he likes you!” Jeno burst out. “And you’re special to him, and he’s been taking care of you this entire time!”

 

“I- I don’t know why.” Renjun blinked. “I’m grateful, that he took me under his wing, maybe he pitied me too..”

 

Jeno scoffed, shaking his head. He was done with this discussion. “Up and in the air, prince.”

 

Renjun jumped after him, wobbling in the air before flying after him. “I’m still not very good at this.”

 

“No worries, you’re leaving anyway!” Jeno called back. Renjun soared after him, trying to hide his annoyance from the fast-paced boy. Jeno stopped abruptly once they were high in the sky. “Now, just fly there.” He pointed, and Renjun squinted. “Towards that star?”

 

“Correct.” Jeno told him without a smile, “keep flying and you’ll understand. Be careful to fly right though, or you could get seriously hurt.”

 

“What??”

 

“Have a fun flight, Renjun.” Jeno looked almost disappointed as he turned. “You’re going to make everyone’s life a mess when you leave, but for some reason, I hope your life sucks a little less.”

 

He vanished into the darkness, soaring down back to the forest. Renjun stared after him, suddenly feeling lonely. Something inside him wanted to stay. But he couldn’t. So he flew.

 

He flew until he couldn’t see anymore, until the star’s light was too overwhelming. Until he was numb. Until the voices stopped, the feelings vanished, and the magic was gone.

  
  
  
  


Renjun opened his eyes to a bright light. He blinked and shut his eyes again, fingers twitching.

 

“Renjun, baby?” A sweet voice whispered gently, “Baby, are you awake?”

 

Renjun groaned, shifting on whatever soft thing his skin was touching. A smooth hand held his, gentle and warm, full of worry.

 

Renjun opened his eyes again, voice cracked as he whispered, “Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story has kind of run dry but I always want to thank whoever still supports me and read it! I love y’all ♡ I’m revealing more about Jeno in the future chapters too :) also happy thanksgiving! I’m thankful for all of you!

**Author's Note:**

> And alas, I’m in the mood where I start a million different stories. Let’s hope I finish them all lmao, I already have another idea for a story BUT NO I must stay motivated XD thank you for reading♡♡


End file.
